A DAngerous GAme
A Dangerous Game is the 24th episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 3 finale. It will possibly air in March 2013. Synopsis TBA Notes *Spencer will have an altercation with Toby *Ali's killer will be revealed. *Someone dies in this episode. *Marlene King said: "The episode 3x13 makes me remember the season finale." *Fred Andrews said: "Sweet season 4, but with the body count rising on season 3 who knows who will be left standing." Alluding or at Garrett's death, or at the fact that somebody else will die in season 3b. *Executive producer Marlene King said that during the finale, one of the liars would have a direct altercation with Ali’s killer. *Marlene King tweeted a picture of lots of red umbrellas, saying that it reminded her of this episode. *Marlene King said on twitter: "This finale feels like a 60 minute movie. Big and Bold! *As said by Julian Morris, Wren will appear in a different light. *There will be a fire. *Someone will die in the finale and Wren will have something to do with it. *Marlene King said that Spencer and Toby will possibly have reached a resolution by the end of this episode. *There will be a Jenna scene in the pouring rain. *Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis) is officially going to be in this episode. In an interview with celebuzz she said: We are filming the season finale and it is AWESOME... *This episode will draw inspiration from the Hitchcock film North by Northwest, which is about a hapless New York advertising executive that is mistaken for a government agent by a group of foreign spies, and is pursued across the country while he looks for a way to survive. *We will learn how many members are on the "A-Team ". *Spencer and Toby will have a moment in this episode. *Hanna will be the first liar to find out the third A. *Ali's killer will try to kill one of the liars! *Tammin Sursok (Jenna) said that 'People die in the show but they will come back." *We will see one more Maya video in the season finale, and it will be very shocking! *Quote: Wren: '.............And I'm sorry'. *Marlene King tweeted a pic of red lips. *Between the 27 - 29 October Marleen King tweeted 7 clues concerning the final script. **1. "It’s the kind of motel room where you stay when you’re on your way to somewhere else." **2. "He brings it to Spencer. When he hands it to her their fingers touch." **3. "Emily creeps up to the house. She peeks in a window. Through a narrow slit in the curtain she sees --" **4. "Spencer adjusts her eyes to get a better look. There it is again. A wisp of that now infamous --" **5. "She gives him the slightest of kisses on the cheek, letting her body lightly brush up against his" **6. "She leans her head into his chest. This feels like home." **7. "His definitive tone gives Hanna goose-bumps." *Marlene King tweeted a picture of two post cards; Mount Rushmore and the Poconos- which could be a hint to Ali's home in the Poconos. Unconfirmed Spoilers *The person who talked to Jenna in UnmAsked will be revealed. *The person in the Queen of Hearts costume will be revealed. *Hanna will find a major A team clue that will put her face to face with A. *We will find out what actually happened "That Night" when Ali's body was stolen, and who was with Emily. *There will be an airport scene. *Hanna will investigate at Radley, and find a shocking clue in Wren's office. *Emily and Jason will stay in a motel. *Radley will catch on fire. Title It is possible that the title comes from the 1941 film "A Dangerous Game" which revolves around two detectives that are trying to solve mysteries in an isolated mental facility. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston Trivia *Marlene said Shelter by Birdy will be featured. Gallery spencer 324.jpg motor home.jpg church 324.jpg creepy baby doll.jpg shasha.jpg foggy night in rosewood.jpg RV breaking bad style.jpg Waitress Marlene in Season 3 (Finale).jpg|Waitress Marlene Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale